


A Private Celebration

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Whose Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: 'Rycol celebrating season 15 of whose line!' Requested by anon.





	A Private Celebration

“Can you believe we’re back here again?”

“No,” Colin said, a small chuckle escaping as he lowered the glass from his lips. “I always expect them to cancel us again.”

“I think the fact that we’re incredibly cheap helps.”

“Speak for yourself!”

“I am incredibly cheap,” Ryan joked, reaching around Colin to grab the champagne bottle that he’d smuggled away from the after-party supplies in the green room. He proceeded to refill both of their glasses and then raised his. “A toast! To season fifteen of Whose Line, a show so cheap it’s kept us working together for too many years to count.”

Colin raised an eyebrow. “Just working?”

“And playing,” Ryan amended, placing his glass down to slowly lean in, “and…” He finished by pressing a kiss to Colin’s neck, then to his jaw, finally meeting his lips.

“Better,” Colin murmured with a soft smile, fingers curling into Ryan’s shirt.

“You ready to go do this?”

Colin pulled him into a deeper kiss that they both felt all the way to the tips of their toes. “I am now.”


End file.
